Remnant's Tournament
by Lightningpanda
Summary: The infamous school that trains warriors and uses magic differently, is chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Though, they sent only three teams to Hogwarts. And in one of those teams, there is The Boy Who Lived. Rated T, just to be safe. Warrior!Harry HIATUS!
1. Introduction

**BEFORE I CREATE THIS STORY, I AM GOING TO NEED FOUR OC's!**

**You can give me either by a whole team or just individuals. However you like. You can even throw in some plot twists, if you like.**

**I am going to need two things from you!**

**One! You must do this so I can have a clear understanding what they'll be using!**

***NAME OF THE OC (WEAPON'S TYPE AND COLLAPSED FORM/ SEMBLANCE/ SYMBOL) WEAPON'S NAME.***

**Example: Harry Potter (Double High-Caliber Rifle Fusion Buster Sword, twin rifle guns/ Spiritual/ Ying Yang) Black Rose and White Rose.**

**The second one...**

**OC FORUM:**

**-NAME:**

**-NICKNAME: (OPTIONAL)**

**-AGE:**

**-GENDER:**

**-RACE:**

**-AURA'S COLOR:**

**-SEMBLANCE:**

**-WEAPON'S NAME:**

**-WEAPON'S DESCRIPTION:**

**-EQUIPMENT: (OPTIONAL)**

**-APPEARANCE:**

**-PERSONALITY:**

**-LIKES:**

**-DISLIKES:**

**-COMBAT ATTIRE:**

**-NORMAL ATTIRE:**

**-FORMAL ATTIRE:**

**-SLEEP WEAR:**

**-SWIM WEAR:**

**-HISTORY:**

**-OTHER/NOTES: (OPTIONAL)**

**Be very DESCRIPTIVE! I need to know otherwise I may get your OC wrong. And we don't want that!**

**Now! I will choose the final four and will announce it on the next chapter.**

**Additional information: story will not follow RWBY's timeline, but Harry Potter. Plus! Beacon is now accepting 14 year olds now that Ruby 'proved' kiddies like her can get in to the top schools by mere skill. (I know she isn't fourteen. Shh!) If you're planning to create a 14 year old, I will accept only one or two. Depends.**

**Anyhoo! Feel free to leave your OC in the review or by PM-ing me. :)**


	2. Beacon Academy?

**Alright guys! Ready for the chosen OC's? Before I get to that, I was at first only going to accept four OC's until, right when I got all four completed, somebody gave me a team. And they were _good_. So I accepted them, but kept only two of them. Now I only need one more OC which you can see at the bottom of the bold letters what I need. Because there is only one spot open.**

**Anyways...**

**-Ken Vorkuta by _reven228_**

**_-_Garrett Valkyrie by _J053D4N13L35C083D0_**

**_-_Luna Haile by _Mikisanji_**

**-Elta Loðbrók by _Pschyco789_**

**-Samantha Mercer by _lonewander117_**

**-Holden Jackson by _lonewander117_**

**AND..**

**-Oscar Zoroaster Viridian by _HiroshitheHawk_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Answering:**

**Ddragon21: Possibly. I maybe planning to hook him up with an OC. Still undecided though. :S**

**reven228: Thanks!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember one spot open! See below for information and the OC forum is on the 'Introduction'.**

**Oh! This story is Beta-read by Gundam-Knight-Chris!**

**Well then, enjoy and see you on the next! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Beacon Academy?**

NORMAL POV:

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Glynda Goodwitch's high-heeled shoes tapped the marvel floor as her reflection was clearly shown in the clean shiny surface. Her posture straight, her head held high, and her eyes looking straight ahead as she carried a single envelope in her hands. Those that worked in Beacon looked to her in respect as they let her pass; knowing they way she looked must be upmost important and should not be disturbed.

She pushed a fine set of door made of mahogany with golden handles. Pushing open, she was greeted by Headmaster Ozpin sitting in his computer and typing away goodness knows what. Slamming the door behind her with a ring, Headmaster Ozpin looked up with a lazy smile, unfazed by her demeanor or searing aura.

"Oh hello, Glynda. What brings you here?" His carefree nature made her sigh, push her glasses up and continued forward. Tossing an envelope in his desk, landing directly in front of him. "Oh? What's this?"

"A school of magic called Hogwarts ask for our assistance." Glynda huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sound interesting," Headmaster Ozpin took a sip from his coffee, leaning back on his chair as he calmly opened the letter.

Glynda sighed, sitting on a chair facing the opposite side of him, crossing her legs and waiting patiently for him to finish. When he was done he looked at her surprised before sighing. "Well... Guess we should start planning." He turned his computer, failing to see Glynda's disbelief.

"We have better things to worry about. Why should we let our students attend such... A preposterous event!" She calmed herself as Ozpin looked at her calmly with a growing smile each second. "Our students do not have time for such things. They have things to worry about and be prepared for the trials they'll face in life."

"Yes, I do know that." Headmaster Ozpin agreed, nodding his head. "But they are still kids. They will learn that when the time comes," He faced his computer once more. "For now, we can only send three teams."

She scoffed, getting back up to pace back and forth. "You believe by sending our best teams would be sufficient? What about their education? Won't-"

"I've never said we'll send the best teams," Glynda paused, looking at him carefully as he continued to type away in his computer. "We'll just send 1st years. After all, they're only shadowing what 2nd years do and starting to know what Hunters and Huntresses are for," He turned to her. "I'll send in Team HANS. You can pick the other two."

She frowned, knowing full well whose on that team. "May I ask why that team? We could send the upmost best to teach those magic folks on who's superior."

Another sip, setting his coffee down as he intertwined his hands together; his hands acting like a cup warmer around his mug.

"Just a promise I made to someone. I believe it is about time _he_ finds out his origins, don't you think?"

She shook her head. Taking the envelope back, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," Giving her an assuring smile to the beautiful blonde.

She rolled her eyes. "Last time you said that, we were hacked and robbed." Sighing, she turned her back to him. "I'll be going now."

Headmaster Ozpin simply smiled at her retreating form. Leaning back on his chair once she left his office he began thinking of an old man's words to him a long time ago. Rubbing his temples he whispered, "I hope so too."

* * *

"Are you serious!?" Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork to see Professor McGonagall marching up the steps to his study with a bewildered look. She smacked the Daily Prophet on his desk, tapping her foot impatiently as he picked it up, scanning it. "_Remnant_? Here in _Hogwarts_? A school of magic, Albus! You've invited a school of warriors with their ignorant accustoms towards magic to our _school_? Have you gone mad!?"

"I see no problem in this, Professor McGonagall." Albus leaned on his chair to listen to his friend rant on about the terrible ideology of Remnant schools biased in magic and way of sharing their beliefs with muggles. "Now, now," Professor McGonagall huffed. "All is not bad as it seems."

"Not bad? In what way?" She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for his response before she starts hexing his things.

"We all know the boy chose a Remnant school over his origins." McGonagall blinked. Already getting the idea were this is going. "I just got the response and the Headmaster will be sending three teams to our school. One of them has The Boy Who Lived."

She gasped. "You knew about this. Didn't you?"

A ghost of a smile spreads on his lips, his eyes twinkling. Confirming McGonagall's thoughts.

"What is the Ministry of Magic planning?" She asked.

"Who knows," He got up to fetch some Floo powder to use the Floo network. "And speaking of it, I must present myself to the Minister over the matter of Remnant." He paused, turning to her. "We are to make peaceful treaties with Remnant and ourselves. Good day, professor." And just like that, he disappeared in the fireplace flaring in green fire before dissipating to nothing.

Professor McGonagall scowled, knowing he did that purposely to dodge her questioning.

"The Boy Who Lived comes again..." She shook her head. "Well, best get started in preparing for their arrival."

* * *

**I have only one spot left. What I want is a female OC with a creative weapon. No more swords or guns. Be creative! I am getting too much of that.**

**Anyways, next chapter I will announce who got the spot and the introduction of all three teams.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	3. Hogwarts

**Here is chapter two of Remnant's Tournament! The chosen OC is:**

**\- Gracia Saika by _Vaati Star._**

**Thanks for submitting in your OCs! You will have another chance to submit OCs at the end of this page. You shall get a brilliant surprise. :)**

**Anyways, If I got anything wrong, please correct me! Do not be afraid to tell me! I will gladly go back and correct all the wrong. :)**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter!^^**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts.**

_"I want to be a Hunter."_

_The spoon that was once hanging idly in the mans beefy hands, slipped and fell to the wooden floor with a nasty ring that rang throughout the kitchen. His look of disbelief and amusement running amongst his face with his mouth agape. Blinking as his mind processed what the boy just told him. _

_He laughed. __A jolly one._

_ Throwing his head back as his son turned to him with a look of bewilderment; fearing his father must've lost his mind. His wife seeing his jolliness and wondering what on earth did the boy do?_

_"What is the matter?" His wife came to him. A skinny twig with a long neck wearing a yellow dress and a pink flurry apron around her. A spatula in hand, glancing at the rags the boy was wearing._

_His fingers rubbing against one another out of pure nervousness and the fear of rejection. If it did came down to that, he will run away. To chase his dreams._

_"That was a good joke! The best I've ever heard in my life!" He shook his head, his beefy cheeks red as his mustache fluffed. "What do you really want to say?"_

_"I want to be a Hunter." Now the woman turned to the boy in pure shock and bewilderment. He honestly did not know why were they so upset with him wanting to be a Hunter. Shouldn't they be proud of him? He'll do something for the nation and citizens. The man no longer laughing looked at the boy seriously. Seeing he is being serious, his cheeks flushed._

_But not of amusement. It was anger._

_When the son heard the boy's response, he choked on his spit. Looking him over and thinking what a scrawny boy would do for the Hunters and Huntresses Association? Escort citizens out in case of Grimm were to attack? He laughed inwardly at just the mere thought._

_"What for!?"_

_The boy gulped, but stayed his ground. "To help people... And be a hero someday." He smiled nervously._

_"Ridiculous!" He bellowed, causing the boy to flinch. "What will a weakling like you would do? Pass papers for enrollments? Evacuate citizens? Preposterous! You can't even lift a side table-"_

_"But they will train you! And-"_

_"Do not interrupt me, boy!" He growled, making him look down to his shoes. His heart quivering in sadness as his eyes burned. Knowing full well what the answer might be. "Those that want to be a Hunter enroll in such a young age to get their training done. And you're, what? Nine? You're four years behind! Besides, they take some injection to make them be able to use their-" He was interrupted by his wife. Who suddenly whispered something to him diligently._

_His face turned to shock and astonishment. "What!?"_

_The boy looked up at the man's outburst to see him have a mini-whispering-argument with his wife._

_Finally she turned to him smiling, that shocked him greatly. He never once saw her smile at him no matter how much he did. He always got the sour looks and scowls. But never once a smile. Especially the man in front of him. Though it was fake as anyone can see. Their odd behavior surprised their son as his mouth dropped at the display._

_"What school you want to enter?"_

_The boy got over his shock, though cautiously, he answered her question with another question. "Signal Academy?"_

_"Then I'll enroll you right now."_

_._

_._

_._

The moment that everyone in Hogwarts was waiting for. The students that have read the Daily Prophet just a couple of days ago and were in such in a tight fuss of excitement. Anxious to see kids from a Remnant school. They've heard stories, some fake, others real. But even so, all turned excited for what Beacon Academy might show to them. Will it be magic? Magical beings flowing around? Or would they show their weapons?

Some students thought it was absurd to use muggle weapons. They believed this act taints magic and has no need to see or meet the Remnant students of Beacon; even though, they carry much curiosity and questions towards them. It wasn't just the students of Hogwarts that were left in suspension for the next grand audience of said infamous school, but Durmstrang and Beauxtons were also eagerly awaiting for the next performance.

The girls of Beauxtons gushed as they whispered amongst themselves to find a handsome boy in Beacon or maybe take them as their princess. Others talked about being dangerous yet mysterious. Most of them believing they'll see males than females. But if they do see females, will be barbaric? Would there be any gentleman in Beacon? Or even ladies? This suddenly made them feel on edge yet excited all at the same time.

The boys of Durmstrang had similar thoughts only revolving of the rumors they heard. They heard of how they use muggle weapons with those weird crystals and magic combined. It was scary at the mere thought yet bewilderment. Sometimes, though through hormones, they couldn't but think if all females were muscular. They heard Remnant schools mainly focus on the body to build lots of stamina than the magical properties. So, they couldn't help but wonder if all females are muscular. Not in the athletic fit look, but those with large muscles that scream monster. The thought made them shudder yet think how would the males look? Worse than them?

The doors creaked open. All thoughts cleared, all eyes turned towards the doors, and all ears opened as they heard Dumbledore's loud proud voice over there heads.

"Now, I present to you, Beacon Academy! And there Headmaster's right-hand woman, Glynda Goodwitch!"

Some of the pureblood witches and wizards that heard Glynda's surname snorted. Sharing thoughts she had no right to carry such name when she has disgraced magic itself by touching muggle things. Tainting it with an idiotic ignorance of the way's Merlin is meant.

The woman who walked in was tall, an air of authority, and beautiful. Her hair tied into a bun with a single curl strand on the right-side of her face, her bright green emerald eyes narrowed and analyzing each facility member of Hogwarts, teal earrings swinging slightly with each step she took, her pale complexion and slender vase-shaped figure made the males of Durmstrang believe the females must just be slender and perfect as she is.

She wore a white puffy long-sleeved shirt with a circular cut exposing her chest area, a black pencil skirt covering her naval with golden buttons going down vertically on the middle, black transparent stockings, black boots and brown heels, and a black tattered cape with purple colored inside the cape. Decorated by a row of diamond-shaped beads going horizontally across her cape with a crown insignia in the middle. An odd looking stake attached to her right boot that made Snape stare at the odd thing before focusing his attention to each of the students behind her.

There was twelve students walking with Beacon's uniform displayed proudly on them. Though, some of them, took the liberty to customize their uniform to their liking. Males and females alike scanned the Remnant students in curiosity. Seeing some had odd colored hair, weird colored eyes, and unique personalities they must carry. Seeing them made them think their imagination was too far fetched. They looked like normal students.

The boys wore a black coat with golden-brown linings on the edges and two golden buttons buttoned, white dress shirt with a blue sleeveless vest on top, red tie tucked inside their vests, black dress pants, and black shoes. The girls wore something similar only different. They wore a black coat with golden-brown linings on the edges, two golden buttons buttoned, white dress shirt with a red string bow tied around their neck, a red plated skirt reaching towards their knees, black stockings or knee-length socks, and brown shoes.

When Glynda reached Dumbledore and exchanged greetings (though she didn't give handshakes nor hugs like the others did), she turned towards the audience.

"I am here to fill in on the role of the Headmaster of Beacon. He has too much on his hands to come and enjoy a certain tournament." Snape scoffed. The way this woman made it sound as if this was all a waste of time. For some reason, he did not like her one bit. "Now, we are sorry to disappoint, but we do not have a show to show." This made a few groan out while others protested.

Glynda rolled her eyes. _Such immaturity!_

"Silence!" Dumbledore silenced them with his powerful voice that made few Remnant students blink at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Albus." She nodded towards his direction before focusing back on the audience. "What we do have is a presentation. So, I will start by introducing the teams, team leaders, and the following members. Forming teams in Beacon is extremely important to test their performance in battle by how they handle missions or simply grading as individuals. As a team, they need to learn trust is the most important key here. Without trust, all will fall."

Her words made the students of Hogwarts, Beauxtons, and Durmstrang take it by heart. Trust _is_ an important factor in everyone's lives otherwise, friends and comrades would not exist at all.

"I will now begin," The students of Remnant straighten their backs. Ready to be introduced. "Team SHVL," Four students stepped forward; three males and one female. "Team Leader, Samantha Mercer,"

The female with choppy jet black, mid-back length hair with violet dyed at the tips, and sharp yet soft violet eyes stepped forward. Her complexion was deadly white, near albino. Even with the uniform on her, she had a lean and wonderfully filled figure for her age. Thanks to this, many males took an eyeful of her body. Samantha seem to have customized her uniform by replacing the brown shoes with violet boots and the stockings for black knee-length socks.

"Holden Jackson,"

The second student stepped forward who sport a curious red printed hand on his left face. Making everyone realize someone must've slapped this poor boy hard. He even carried a disdain expression; looking like he wanted to hide his face, but kept a firm posture. He has a black military buzz cut hair, dark red eyes, and deathly pale complexion. His body figure was muscular and lean, able to tell the wide shoulders underneath his clothes. Few students caught a glance on his hands that sent their brows down. There was some metallic or... machinery on his hands? Machine hands. Either that's a decoration or that's his actual hands, who knows.

"Ken Vorkuta,"

The third student stepped forward making the females check him out. He was handsome, that's for sure. Brown semi-long hair combed back and tied into a ponytail, sharp cyan colored slit eyes, athletic built, tall, and a nice pale complexion.

"And Elta Loðbrók."

The fourth student stepped forward with a cocky smile. Elta had quite a large athletic built, long unkempt blonde hair with a short-beard covering almost all of his lower face, dull blue eyes looking at the students lazily yet flirtatious at the females he set his eyes on a particular table. He was also quite tall. Reaching six foot and towering most of his team mates. He looked almost intimidating if it weren't for that cheeky smile. Some students began to wonder if he was half-giant like Hagrid. Only, Elta must be a midget to Hagrid at the moment.

"Team GLOS," Team SHVL moved to the side to let another set of four students step forward and face the audience. "Team Leader, Garrett Valkyrie,"

A teenage male with a scar on his face and icy blue eyes made him look quite intimidating. Some students began to wonder how he got that scar on his face while a few gave him pity. He ignored the reaction they were giving him. Short unkempt black hair, a five o'clock shadow, and strong smooth body complex. He looked fit, but not too build up like the previous males of Team SHVL. What made him quite interesting was his right metal hand. Like with Holden, a few students wondered if that was a decoration or his actual hand.

"Luna Haile,"

A slender female about 5'4" in height, long silver hair fading down to light blue reaching to her low-back in soft waves, her fringe clipped back neatly revealing her forehead, not a large chest nor small either, silver eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Her white fox ears not pointed upwards, but chilled as once in a while it twitched thanks to some certain students wanting to make noise. (And thanks to her sensitive hearing).

Her ears made quite a number of students look at her oddly. Because of her ears and the way she acted... Like her head at the moment was in the clouds. Her focus not there, but somewhere else.

"Oscar Zoroaster Virdian,"

The third student stepped forward. He was tall, nearly reaching six foot. Though handsome that gave many females to check him out much like how they did to Ken. His body posture built lean with definable muscles; able to tell underneath his clothes, bright blue-green hair kept organized yet disheveled; accurately showing his eccentric nature, his eyes a deep shade of brown, his skin a light bronze tint, and a pair of black dog ears hidden underneath his messy locks. His uniform's black shoes were replaced to black combat boots.

"And Gracia Saika,"

The last student was a petite female who was quite short and too young-looking for her age. Short neck-length bright red hair in waves as the back curled, fair skin, and innocent brown eyes. She wore a baby blue hooded cape on her uniform with a symbol at the middle clipped, an insignia of an ace of diamond. Standing tall and proud with a smirk. Her look bewildered the students and teachers; looking at her as if she was trying to mock them. But they didn't know that that's Gracia.

"And the last team, Team HANS," Team GLOS moved to the side to let the four remainder students step forward and face the audience. "Team Leader, Harry Potter,"

Right when said boy stepped forward, the Great Hall exploded into happiness, confusion, bewilderment, and shock. The faculty gasped, the other schools that were also participating in Hogwarts tournament gossip amongst themselves. They all read in the Daily Prophet about The Boy Who Lived choosing a Remnant school over magic. They just didn't think _he_ will be participating.

Harry looked different. Too different from how Dumbledore imagined him to look like. He was slim yet muscular. Not too muscular, but able to see the strong posture he carried, bright green eyes that glowed and were somewhat narrowed, a strong chin, tall, messy black hair with his fringe overlapping his forehead. Last time he saw Harry, Harry had glasses. _This_ Harry didn't wore his glasses. His looks made him handsome that the females now dubbed him as the third sexy guy from Beacon.

"Damn, Harry. You famous." One of Harry's team mates whispered to him with a cheeky smile.

"SILENCE!" Another powerful roar of Dumbledore silenced the hall in silence that made the students of Remnant look at him in respect. He may be old, but he must pack a power punch inside him.

"Once again, I thank you." Said Glynda. "Ahtna Tomahawk," She continued calling out in order his team mates.

The second student was a cute female with soft features yet carrying piercing slightly narrowed golden eyes that makes them look cat-like, her hair copper colored styled pixie as her fringe is parted in the middle and outwards with a long braid reaching to her knees; two feathers attached to her scrunchy, her skin easily showing her native side, and a vase-shape figure with large breasts for her age. Ahtna replaced the brown shoes for her brown ankle-length moccasins leather boots.

"Nero Ace,"

The third student sport childish features with bright electric blue eyes full of energy, thick raven hair spiked to the right while the left in a messy layers, his fringe sweeping to the right with a parting to the left of his forehead, a pale-tan skin complex, a tall and slim figure with faint muscles lining his arms and hidden chest (thanks to his uniform), canine teeth easily shown as he smiled at everyone. Waving his hand to them like a giddy child. His fluffy black tail waving back and forth in happiness, showing his Faunus traits. Around his neck was a pair of headphones with a wire connecting behind his back pocket. Possibly listening to music.

"And Sakura Kimiko."

The last student was a very beautiful pale blonde haired girl who shared nearly identical hairstyles as Glynda. Though hers is tied into a high bun as the middle, ripples of waves cascades down her mid-back, hime-styled fringe, pink stunning eyes, soft pale flawless complex features, a slim slender figure with long slender legs, though she lacks in the chest department, she makes it up for her beautiful face and figure. Honestly, she looked like a princess that popped out of a fairy tale book.

Elta nudged Holden with an amused smile who shot him a glare.

Many males couldn't help but eye this beauty. Much like how they did with Samantha and Ahtna. Though with Ahtna, it was more like eyeing her large breasts than her overall.

"The youngest ages that I have are 14. The oldest 17. With my permission, all teams are allowed to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Glynda announced making a couple of Remnant students smile in glee as they imagined what they'll do or fight against. "Before you ask, all these students here are mere first years."

Professor McGonagall, Snape, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, and the Headmistress of Beauxtons choked on their spit.

Dumbledore simply blinked with a growing smile as he glanced at the students before settling on how much Harry has grown. Knowing full well Glynda did that as a form of showing off to how superior Remnant is against Magic. He knew of that clash, but he respected each ideals. In fact, he found it interesting.

Before any argument could occur, Dumbledore stepped forward. "Let's give them a warm welcome to Beacon," He directed Glynda and the students to sit in Gryffindor table. Said table couldn't help, but stare at Harry making him uncomfortable. Dumbledore gave a speech that all Beacon's students, except three, tune out and began talking amongst themselves in whispers. When that was over, food magically appeared in the table that threw a couple of students from Beacon off guard.

One of them were examining the food as if making sure no one poisoned or drugged it. Others were simply staring at the food oddly before serving themselves; making sure it was real and not a hologram. While very few of them, automatically digged in. Grabbing every single meat, veggies, fruits, and desserts they can find. Some students in the Gryffindor table laughed at their reactions and began to wonder if they don't use magic for their food or daily activities. Just imagining not being able to use magic is clearly unbelievable and surprising. They could never live without their magic!

When it was time to go to their dorms, it was decided Durmstrang will house with the Slytherins, Beauxtons with Hufflepuff, and Beacon with Gryffindor. So, the House was extremely hyped in having Harry in their house despite only being there temporary.

"Is it true you use magic with muggle weapons?" Seamus asked Holden who gave him a serious icy look that made Seamus gulp.

"Muggle weapons?"

"It is the term we use for those who can't use magic." A bushy haired girl answered Holden. Turning to Seamus with a serious matter-of-fact attitude. "In Remnant, they do not call it magic, but Aura. Correct?" She turned to Holden for confirmation who nodded. "Aura is a source of essence in one's soul and are able to use display out as a second weapon. I read this in one of the muggle libraries over Hunters and Huntresses. Though Aura is really a cover to those who can use magic, blending in society."

Seamus muttered something underneath his breath, turning around to walk away only to come face-to-face, well, uh, face-to-chest on Elta.

"That's true." Ken popped out of nowhere who was once talking with Gracia and Nero. "But not all of us are magical folks." He grinned.

"Some are actually folks who do not possess magic in them whatsoever and are still capable of using Aura. It is a matter of unlocking one's essence." Elta shrugged, explaining to the bushy haired girl who carried a confusing frown on her.

"But isn't magic-"

"Like you said sweet pea, we use Aura. Not magic." Ken poked her forehead. "How do you use magic?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe casting?" Elta suggested, turning towards a certain pink eyed female.

"It's not going to happen man." Ken chuckled at him, waving his hand in front of him. Knowing full well why he's looking over there. _She isn't called Royal Highness for nothing._

"You mean, you don't use wands?" Seamus gasped in shock. Catching the attention of other Gryffindor students.

"Wands?" Elta snorted. "Nope. We use Aura and Semblance," He paused scratching his head. "I have no idea how to describe Aura or Semblance." He sighed, ignoring the reactions that Gryffindor now possessed. "But it is basically what Ken and the lady said. Speaking of, what's your name?" He smiled at her.

Clearing her thoughts from her head and mentally smacking herself for not introducing herself first to the newcomers. "I am Hermione Granger. May I ask for your names?"

"Don't you have our names-" Elta suddenly shoved Ken to the side as he stepped toward Hermione who blinked and looked at Ken massaging his arm.

"I am Elta Loðbrók, that guy there is Ken Vorkuta." Elta gave a flirtatious smile at her who looked awkward of the exchange.

"Thanks for the shove," Ken huffed. Turning to Holden who was just standing there being quiet to the whole conversation. "That's Holden Jackson," He pointed to Holden who nodded to Hermione.

"Pleasure to meet you,"

While the four, er, five students continued to chat, Harry at the moment was surrounded by a group of Gryffindor kids with two friends of his. Oscar and Sakura. Though Sakura was mainly there because she wanted to know what's the big deal with Harry's scar while Oscar just wanted to lend support on his poor friend.

"So, let me get this straight," Oscar interrupted Ronald's great story time of the vanquishing of the Dark Lord. "Voldemort, bad guy," The kids flinched at the name, but nodded. "Killed hundreds of people both magical and non-magical folks," They nodded again. "Is suddenly dead or disappeared by a woman who is Harry's mother, sacrificed her life to protect him, and when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, an infant baby, is suddenly gone?"

"Yeah, that sums it up." The twins nodded.

"And the scar proves it! Because it's the mark that You-Know-Who gave you!" Ronald exclaimed, looking at Harry as if he were deity.

Oscar blinked then laughed. Making the Gryffindor students look at him weirdly. "You have got to be serious! Some evil guy loses his power over a _baby_! Ha! I bet he's out there brewing something to get you back!" He blinked, going into a thinking position. "Hm, if he indeed is brewing something... I would have a spy here. One of the students or faculty members are trustable here. Can you give me the list of transfer students and recently new teachers?" He looked to Ginny seriously. Sweat dropping for his odd antics.

"I don't see nothing amusing in that at all," Oscar looked to Sakura who held a not pleased look. When Sakura first spoke, a couple of students were thrown off guard for her British accent. Even though her name was Japanese, they began to wonder what her ethnics were. "You are clearly celebrating something that is emotionally heavy and traumatic for a child who won't be able to remember such event thanks to the young age. Have you ever thought about a person's feelings when being treated like a toy for their own entertainment?"

"But you're not getting it! This makes Harry a legend! It has been all over the Daily Prophet and Wizardling World!" Ronald tried to reason with Sakura, unfortunately, he is about to experience Sakura's demeanor if he does not stop.

"You are clearly not answering my question. So says the level of intelligence you have must be that of a small pea."

"Ouch." Oscar winced, turning towards her who sitting next to her. "Could you care to tune your bluntness to a level of politeness?"

"If he's that butt hurt, then I must've hit a sore ego spot." Sakura huffed. "It is not my problem."

Ronald flushed red for the insult and being looked down low by a beautiful girl. When everyone saw her, they thought she was a princess with manners and kind heart. How wrong they were. She was like an evil princess with an attitude problem! Goodness she was worse than Draco and Snape combined! And that said something! Students of Gryffindor began to think she'll fit right in, in Slytherin.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ronald snapped at her.

Oscar sighed, rubbing his face while Harry rubbed his temples. In all honestly, Harry does not know how to _control_ Sakura. He just lets her do her thing in exchange, she tries her best to work with everyone. She is tolerable, but can be very blunt or _honest_, in her terms, towards everything.

"If that's how you want to see it, then yes." Ronald was about to open his mouth and deliver an insult on her, but shut it back when she spoke again. "I am simply saying you are ignoring and mistaken that childish story and displaying Harry as a legend. He's clearly done nothing, but lost two parents in his infant years. How is that suppose to be something to celebrate when the sad reality of a tragically event that will never be remembered other than selfish entertainment. When he's just a regular kid with normal needs and currently entering puberty."

"It's not childish!" "Hey!" Harry and Ronald exclaimed at the same time. Harry hiding his face in embarrassment while Ronald got to his feet in a flash.

"So says the childish brat." Sakura ignored Ronald's fuming face as she focused on her nails.

"Never thought you were a late bloomer." Oscar took a look down Harry's pants. Everyone, except Sakura, following his gaze and automatically getting the message. Making Harry shove Oscar away from him as he laughed at his misery. "What makes you say that?"

"For starters, he has the hots for someone." Sakura stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms and legs, leaning back on the sofa.

"I do enjoy new information, especially regarding on a companion with interesting and mysterious attraction towards another person. Please do tell us who this special person is." Oscar made himself comfortable.

"I do not!" Harry's face flushed red that just proved Sakura was right. "Shit..." Realizing it as he hid his face, once again, in his hands.

"So, who is it?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah, who is it?" The other of the twins asked. Both eager of the gossip.

"Leave me alone," Harry mumbled.

"May I ask were are the dorms?" Sakura decided to change the subject. Much to Harry's relief and everyone's disappointment.

"Oh! The girls are here and boys go there," Ginny pointed to which side.

"Genders are separated here?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah. I mean, why-" Ginny suddenly stopped as she realized something. "Both genders sleep together in the same room?"

"What?" Ronald's head snapped towards the three Beacon students. Though he was avoiding eye contact with Sakura.

"That will be heaven..." Both twins sighed in bliss.

"Depends how the team is composed." Oscar shrugged. "The team I'm in houses two females. We share same room, but different beds."

"Oh!" Ginny sighed in relief, placing a hand on her chest. "I thought in the same bed. I was about to panic!"

"There is no way I would let a male sleeping next to me. This also includes females, unless they have a good reason why they want to." Sakura shrugged.

Harry chuckled. "Reminds me what Nero did."

"What did the hyperactive goofball do?" Oscar and Ronald asked at the same time as Harry told them what happened.

Meanwhile, Neville was currently surrounded by a group of Beacon students. He recently took out his wand to find something and is now being interrogated. At least, that is how it feels.

"Can you create illusions with that thing?" Gracia, if that's how he remembers, asked him with those big brown eyes of her. He honestly began to wonder what her age is. She looked _way_ too young and short. She looked like a middle school student.

"Or make elements? Like fire, water, air, lightning!" Nero jumped up and down as he eyed Neville's wand. His tail wagging back and forth with excitement.

"Can it turn into a weapon?" Samantha asked calmly. Though her eyes hold a possessive interrogation that made Neville feel trapped.

Luna was there too, but was more listening than asking questions as she smiled warmly at Neville. Hoping this will ease the tension he's feeling, but only to feel odd around her. She carried a look as if her head was in the clouds. He wasn't even sure if she was smiling from a memory or actually smiling at him.

"Uh, um," Neville looked around, hoping for anybody to help him from his misery. Sadly, there was no one. "Y-you can cast elemental spells and illusions. But turning into weapon, no... Uh, you can transfigure things though! Even animals!"

"Transfigure?" Samantha questioned.

"Awesome! All that in that thing?" Gracia and Nero asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "Transfigure is like, transforming a match into a needle. Or a cat into a stool."

"What?" Gracia frowned.

"Oh cool! Teach me! Teach me!" Nero jumped up and down.

"That's not possible." Samantha leaned back on the wall, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Its true! Um," Neville looked around then grabbed a pillow. "Watch," He pointed his wand to the pillow and it morphed into a box.

Gracia leaned back impressed. Nero was examining the once-pillow-turned-box. Luna simply looked at the whole display still in her calm dazed form.

"Transfigure takes concentration. It's a spell that transforms object or living things into another form of matter. You can even cast this on yourself, but it requires great patience." Neville said.

"I can imagine." Samantha nodded.

"Cast an elemental spell! Cast something in elemental!" Nero danced around Neville, making him dizzy.

"So, wands cast spells, curses, hexes, and certain properties outside the three. It seems you don't need to cast a spell using words, but mind alone. You must've had lots of practice in both mentally and spiritually." Neville, Gracia, Samantha, and Nero turned to Luna who suddenly spoke after being quiet for so long. Though she sounded like she was talking to herself than to any of them. She got up and left the group to join Ahtna.

Who was sitting in a corner reading a book and at the same time glancing at Ken once in a while. Though it looked more cautious than "checking him out" thing. Luna did not understand why Ahtna felt so stiff around the guy when he was a good gal. Either way, she sat next to Ahtna, taking a peak of her book. Ahtna saw this and let her have a look.

"Oh, sounds interesting."

"It is." Ahtna nodded. Revealing a very soft shy voice. Dean sat next to Ahtna in hopes of flirting with her and getting a kick ass girlfriend. Something to brag about to his friends.

"Hey there," Dean smiled at her which made Ahtna smile back. Though it was out of kindness.

"Hello," She slowly shut her book and gave it to Luna. Who took it happily and flipped to the very first page to begin.

"So... You must know how to use weapons huh?" He sent her flirtatious smile.

"Just know how to use SkyLady. I don't know much about guns..." Ahtna mumbled the last sentence.

"SkyLady? Who's that?" Dean asked confused.

"My weapon's name..." She mumbled nervously. Dean began to note she is actually shy and wondered if she was good in battle.

"Oh. You named your weapon. How cute," He teased, making her want to shrink into a ball. "You must be really strong, huh?"

"I guess..." She shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek.

"What can you do?" Dean scooted an inch closer to her. Not even noticing his advancements on her.

"Ahtna is a skilled pureblood." Ahtna's and Dean's heads snapped to Garrett who was standing in front of Ahtna. "May I?" She nodded, taking a seat in front of her. He glanced to Luna, who was engrossed into the book Ahtna was once reading.

"A pureblood?" Dean asked slowly.

Garrett nodded. "Purebloods in Remnant means families that have existed since the discovery of Dust _and_ all the family is made up of pure warriors. Her entire family record are Hunters or Huntresses and has existed since the discovery of Dust. There are little families left and because they show a great history, Remnant labelled them as Purebloods."

"Oh." Dean blinked. Suddenly wanting to stop his advancements on her. Thinking about a bad break up might send her father wanting his head. He cherished his life very much. He scoot away from her that made Garrett inwardly smirk.

"What you reading Luna?" Luna simply showed him the cover of the book. "Oh. What's it about?" He looked to Ahtna.

"A man survival alone in the woods surrounded by Grimm. The man was simply camping out with his friends until they left him. He has no experience in fighting, but knows little survival skills. Even with the negative thoughts wanting to corrupt his head, he tries to demolish it by using his own resolve to meet his family again."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is." Ahtna nodded again. Hearing a bark of laughter at the other end of the room, she glanced to see Ken using Holden as support, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. Elta looking he's about to rip heads if he doesn't shut his mouth. Her eyes narrowed at Ken.

"What's the deal with you and Ken? Did he do something?"

Ahtna shook her head, rubbing her arms unconsciously. "It feels weird... But," She looked to Ken again, whose eyes caught hers. She looked away and focused on Garrett instead. "I can't seem to put my finger."

"Crush?" Garrett suggested.

Ahtna shook her head again. "No. More like, I can't trust him."

Garrett blinked. "Why? Is it because he's a transfer student?"

She shook her head once again. "I don't know..." She looked down to her feet. "I don't know how to describe it."

Garrett was about to say something else when a Prefect was escorting the lot of them like sheep to their dorms. Boys on the right while girls to the left. When the females of Beacon reached to their own rooms, Samantha decided to introduce herself to the others to get to know one another. When the males of Beacon reached their own rooms, they automatically dressed into their PJ's to sleep except Nero and Elta. Nero got into his bed with his clothes in tact except the shoes. Elta got in bed naked. That made all of them groan and protest they don't want to see his no-no zones.

"Then don't look at it then, you bunch of fags!" Elta snapped at them. Getting under the covers as he got comfy.

"I wonder how does Samantha put up with you." Garrett mumbled in which Ken answered him, "By threatening him of castration."

Garrett laughed along with Harry. "And it actually works?" Harry asked.

Ken nodded. "She proved it to him when she was up and ready with a knife in hand about to slice it off. So, he gets in with PJ's ever since then."

Harry and Garrett gulped.

"Has the scar to prove it." Holden spoke up, pointing to the lower abondomen as Harry rubbed his sides in terror. A new look to see Samantha in now. Garrett meanwhile grabbed his jewels, shaking his head.

"Why do all the beautiful ones have to be crazy." Garrett murmured.

"Ahtna, Gracia, and Luna ain't crazy." Nero suddenly spoke up with a frown. Rising up like the dead as the covers flopped down.

"Ha, true." Garrett agreed.

"Where's Oscar?" Harry suddenly said, making everyone look around and see they have one member missing.

"Yeah, what happened to that guy?"

"Damn. Sneaky bastard must've sneaked inside the girl's dorms." Elta groaned.

"I am certainty not like you," Oscar deadpanned, appearing in the doorway with his hair wet. A towel hung around his neck wearing a viridian bathrobe over his black dress pants and shirt, and viridian slippers.

"Why is your hair wet?" Harry asked.

"Took a proper hygiene." Oscar answered with a 'duh' look.

Elta suddenly rose up in a flash, sitting up right in his bed. The covers covering his no-no zones. "Where you say?"

"Across the hall, take a left on the eighth door and you'll see the restrooms." Elta rushed to the restrooms as a few shrieks and exclamations were heard. "Why is he naked?"

"He sleeps like that when Samantha isn't around." Ken answered with a smile. Making Oscar shake his head.

"Well, I'll be going to sleep. Night guys." Oscar removed his bathrobe and towel and hung it on the rail. Located in the middle of the room. Taking off his slippers next to his bed, he slipped inside his covers and went to sleep.

The others followed his lead, knowing tomorrow will be the start of a grand day. Harry though felt something was going to happen and he couldn't tell if that was good or bad. But maybe that's just him going paranoid for no reason, so he let the nagging feeling go and focused to get a good night sleep.

.

.

.

.

_"I'm in Hogwarts. What's next?"_

* * *

**However you see Team GLOS and Team SHVL (in pronunciation-wise) I don't mind. You can call it however you see it fit. :)**

**So, in Harry's team, are my OCs. Ahtna Tomahawk is based by a native American, Sakura Kimiko is based by a rich brat, and Nero Ace is based by le idiot prankster. lol That's as far as you getting. The rest is a mystery. ;)**

**For the OCs! Listen up!**

**I will be now accepting villain OCs and the forum is the same as in the Introduction. ONE OC will be accepted in each section you want. However, if the OC has a sibling, then I will exclude it. Other than that, only one can go in in each section.**

**1) White Fang Members**

**2) Cinder's Henchmen**

**3) Roman Torchwick's Henchmen**

**4) ?**

**5) ?**

**.**

**.**

**No. 4 and No. 5 are left blank for a reason. One is large group that you will learn as the story progresses and the other one is an independent organization. So, when the story reaches a certain point, No. 4 and No. 5 will be revealed. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
